Prehistoric Park: Returned From Extinction
This series is about a guy named Nigel Marven who rescues extinct animals through a trip through time. He wants to bring those animals to the 21st century to give them a second chance. EpisodesEdit * Episode 1: Return of the T-Rex * Episode 2: A Mammoth Undertaking * Episode 3: Dinobirds * Episode 4: Save the Sabertooth * Episode 5: BugWorld * Episode 6: SuperCroc * Episode 7: The Great Tethys adventure * Episode 8: Jurassic Magic * Episode 9: Jurassic Giants * Episode 10: Brazilian Pterosaurs * Episode 11: Terror in the Sahara * Episode 12: The Terrible Sea * Episode 13: Beats of Mongolia 1 * Episode 14: Beasts of Mongolia 2 * Episode 15: German Enchanted Forest * Episode 16: Time of Diying * Episode 17: Giants of New Zealand * Episode 18: Arctic Dinosaurs * Episode 19: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Episode 20: Saved as a Dodo * Episode 21: Land of the Titans * Episode 22: Treasures in Antarctica * Episode 23: Legend of Predator X * Episode 24: Giants of Madagascar * Episode 25: Non-Penguin * Episode 26: Good Mother Dinosaur * Episode 27: Crystal Palace Mascot * Episode 28. An Alien World * Episode 29: Seals of the Caribbean * Episode 30: Planet of the Fish * Episode 31: Japanese Predators * Episode 32: Dwarf Dinosaur Island * Episode 33: Poster Tadpole * Episode 34: South African Tots * Episode 35: Giant Mammals * Episode 36: The Golden Toad hops back * Episode 37: The thylacine lives again * Episode 38: Operation Albertosaurus * Episode 39: Megalodon is back * Episode 40: Megalania mania * Episode 41: Spinosaurus stomps in * Episode 42 Mosasaurus marvels Animals Edit Modern Animals Edit * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Great Horned owl Virginas * Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus taurinus) * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundevallii) * Southern African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * South African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Cape Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus pictus) * Dingo (Canis dingo) * Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) * Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinereus) * Binturong (Arctictis binturong) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) * Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Military Macaw (Ara militaris) * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) * Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) * Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) * Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) * Common Myna (Acridotheres tristis) * Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) * European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) * Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea cinerea) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Crested Guineafowl (Guttera pucherani pucherani) * Long-Tailed Sylph (Aglaiocercus kingii) * Red-eyed Tree Frog * Green-Throated Mango (Eulampis holosericeus) * Giant Hummingbird (Patagona gigas) * Ruby-Topaz Hummingbird (Chrysolampis mosquitus) * White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) * Royal Tern (Thalasseus maximus) * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) * Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) * Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) * Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) * Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) * Short-Tail Stingray (Dasyatis brevicaudata) * Koi (Cyprinus carpio haematopterus) * Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) * Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) * Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) * Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) * Lagoon Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus aculeatus) * Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) * Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) * Twospot Anthias (Pseudanthias bimaculatus) * Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Blue Morpho Butterfly (Morpho peleides) * Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) * Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) * Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) * California Spiny Lobster (Panulirus interruptus) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) ' Extint Animals' Edit Episode 1: Return of the T-Rex * Ornithomimus ''(9 Male & 9 Females) * ''Tyrannosaurus ''(2 Male & 2 Female) * ''Edmontosaurus ''( 10 Males & 10 Females) * ''Triceratops ''(6 Female & 6 Male) * ''Pachycephalosaurus ''(7 Males & 10 Female) * ''Dakotaraptor ''(1 Male) * Alamosaurus (19 Males & 19 Female) * ''Purgatorius * Didelphodon * Quetzalcoatlus ''(1 Males & 1 Female) '''Episode 2: A Mammoth Undertaking' * Cave Bear * Woolly Mammoth (2 Male & 7 Female) * S'teppe Mammoth '(2 Males & 9 Females) * Giant Cheetah (2 Males & 2 Females) * Cro-Magnon * Cave Hyena * Megaloceras: (3 Male & 9 Females) * Cave Lion (2 Male & 3 Females) * High Arctic Camel '(7 Males & 9 Females) * Wolf * '''European Jaguar '(1 Males & 1 Females) * Woolly Rhinoceros (2 Male & 3 Females) '''Episode 3: Dino-Birds Guidraco:, 2 males, 3 female Mei Long: 2 male, 2 female Incisivosaurus: 1 male, 1 female Chuanqilong: 3 males, 5 females, 4 juveniles Sinotyrannus: 1 male, 2 females Psittacosaurus: 5 males, 11 females Repenonamus: 2 males, 4 females Dilong: 2 males, 7 females Microraptor: 2 males, 3 females Borealosaurus: 9 females, 9 males Dongebeititan: 5 males, 5 females Jinzhousaurus: 4 males, 12 females Yutyrannus: 1 male, 1 female Sinosauropteryx: 8 males, 8 females Episode 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth * Titanis * Glyptotherium 3 female, 2 male * Smilodon ''(2 Female & 2 Males) * ''Eremotherium ''(1 Male) * ''Hemiauchenia ''(11 Male & 12 Females) * ''Chasmaporthetes ''(1 Male) * ''Borophagus '' * Megalonyx. 1 male, 1 female. * American cheetah. (2 Male & 2 Female) * '' Arctodus '' * ''Hypolagus * Hagerman Horse (12 Male & 12 Females) * Glyptotherium ''(1 Male) * ''Platygonus * Columbian Mammoth (2 Male & 9 Female) * Rhynchotherium Episode 5: BugWorld * Boltonites (2 Females) * Arthropleura ''(2 Males & 1 Female) * ''Campylocephalus * Hylonomus * Strepsodus ''(1 Male) * ''Phlegethontia * Eogyrinus Episode 6: SuperCroc * Deinosuchus ''(1 Female) * Albertosaurus: 1 male, 1 female * Parasaurolophus: 9 male, 9 female * Agujaceratops: 6 male, 18 female * Nyctosaurus: 3 male, 7 female * Angulomastacator: 10 adult males, 10 adult females, 6 juveniles of undetermined gender * Troodon: 1 male * Leptorhyncos: 3 males, 3 females * Texacephale: 5 males, 12 females '''Episode 7: The Great Tethys adventure' * Stenopterygius (1 Male) * Steneosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Ohmdenosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Hydrorion * Seeleyosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Hauffiopteryx * Emausaurus * Ohmdenia * Dorygnathus ''(6 Males) * ''Meyerasaurus ''(2 Males & 1 Young Female) * ''Hauffiosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Hybodus ''(3 Males) * ''Campylognathoides ''(1 Female) '''Episode 8: Jurassic Magic' * Guanlong ''(1 Male, 1 Female & Young Female) * ''Haplocheirus ''(1 Male) * ''Zuolong ''(1 Female) * ''Yinlong ''(1 Male) * ''Jiangjunosaurus (1 Male) * Sericipterus '' * ''Limusaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Sinraptor * Shunosaurus ''(7 Males & 7 Female) * ''Yangchuanosaurus ''(2 Male 4 Female) * ''Shishugoupelta ''(Ankylosaur) (1 Female) * ''Xiaosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Mamenchisaurus ''(9 Males & 9 Females) '''Episode 9: Jurassic Giants' * Camarasaurus ''(5 Male & 7 Female) * ''Koparion * Camptosaurus ''(3 Male & 4 Female) * ''Marshosaurus * Dryosaurus ''(2 Males & 2 Females) * ''Brachiosaurus ''(6 Females & 6 Males) * ''Apatosaurus ''(7 Females & 7 Male) * ''Fruitafossor * Mymoorapelta ''(1 Male) * ''Fruitadens * Triconolestes * Saurophaganax'' (1 Male) * ''Diplodocus ''(11 Males & 11 Female) * ''Allosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Ceratosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Harpactognathus * Seismosaurus (12 Male & 12 Female) * Torvosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Stegosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Kepodactylus Episode 10: Brazilian Pterosaurs * Tropeognathus ''(1 Male) * ''Tupuxuara ''(3 Females & 2 Males) * ''Tapejara ''(1 Female & 2 Males) * ''Anhanguera ''(7 Males & 1 Female) * ''Santanaraptor * Mirischia ''(1 Male) * ''Irritator ''(1 Male & 3 Females rescued in the Episode 23) * ''Santanachelys ''(1 Male) * ''Santanasaurus ''(Ornithopod) (1 Male) * ''Araripeuchus ''(1 Male) * ''Thalassodromeus ''(1 Female) * ''Araripesaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Amazonsaurus * Brasilovenator ''(Megaraptoran) * ''Santanadactylus ''(1 Female) * ''Cearadactylus ''(1 Female) * ''Unwindia ''(1 Male) * ''Banguela ''(1 Female) '''Episode 11: Terror in the Sahara' * Carcharodontosaurus ''(1 Males) * ''Paralititan ''(7 Male & 9 Females) * ''Ouranosaurus ''(5 Males & 6 Female) * ''Errachidiasaurus (Abelisaur) (1 Male) * Spinosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Araripesuchus * Mawsonia * Maroccanoraptor (Dromaeosaur) * Deltadromeus ''(1 Female) * ''Onchopristis * Bahariasaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Siroccopteryx ''(1 Female) * ''Rebbachisaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Alanqa ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Osteoporosia * Aegyptosaurus ''(1 Female & 1 Male) * ''Kemkemsuchus ''(Giant Longirostrine Croc) (1 Male) '''Episode 12: The Terrible seas' * Polycotylus ''(2 Males, 2 Females & 2 Young Males) * ''Platecarpus ''(1 Males, 1 Females & 1 Young Females) * ''Squalicorax ''(1 Male) * ''Claosaurus * Archelon ''(1 Female) * ''Toxochelys * Tusotheutis * Tylosaurus (1 Male) * Niobrarasaurus * Globidens * Nyctosaurus * Pteranodon ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Elasmosaurus ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Hesperornis ''(1 Male) * ''Xiphactinus * Gilicus * Ichthyornis ''(1 Male) * ''Protosphyraena Episode 13:'' ''Beasts of Mongolia 1 * Velociraptor (3 Males & 3 Female) * Citipati ''(2 Females) * ''Protoceratops ''(3 Females & 2 Males) * ''Estesia * Kryptobaatar ''(1 Male Rescued in the Episode 26) * ''Plesiohadros * Djadokhtatyrannus ''(Tyrannosaur) * ''Djadochtatherium * Quaesitosaurus * Kol (1 Female) * Halzkaraptor ''(2 Males) * ''Prenocephale * Pinacosaurus ''(2 Males) * ''Shuvuuia Episode 14: Beasts of Mongolia 2 * Tarbosaurus ''(2 Males & 2 Females) * ''Mononykus ''(1 Male) * Pukyongosaurus (7 Male & 7 Female) * ''Therizinosaurus '' * ''Saurolophus ''(2 Male & 5 Female) * ''Tarchia ''(1 Male) * ''Alioramus ''(1 Male) * ''Nemegtomaia * Nemegtosaurus ''( 4 Males & 7 Females) * ''Gallimimus ''(6 Males & 8 Female) * ''Buginbataar * Homalocephale ''(1 Male) '''Episode 15: German Enchanted Forest' * Propalaeotherium ''(1 Male) * ''Diplocynodon ''(1 Female) * ''Leptictidium ''(1 Male) * ''Gastornis ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Darwinius ''(3 Males) * ''Lesmesodon ''(1 Female) * ''Strigogyps ''(1 Male) * ''Palaeopython (1 Male) * Eurotamandua ''(1 Male) * ''Palaeochiropteryx ''(1 Male) * ''Ailuravus ''(1 Female) * ''Pholidocercus ''(1 Male) * ''Paroodectes * Masillaraptor ''(1 Male) * ''Palaeotis Episode 16: Time of the Dying * Inostrancevia ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Scutosaurus ''(5 Males & 3 Females) * ''Vivaxosaurus * Archosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Megawhaitsia Episode 17: The Land of the Birds * Giant Moa (2 Male & 2 Females) * Haast Eagle (1 Male) * Huia (1 Males & 1 Female) Episode 18: The Dinosaur Pioneer * Deinonychus * Gobiconodon * Sauroposeidon ''(19 Males & 19 Females) * ''Tenontosaurus ''(7 Males & 7 Females) * ''Sauropelta ''(1 Males & 2 Females) * ''Acrocanthosaurus ''(2 Males) '''Episode 19: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' * Herrerasaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Ischigualastia ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Eoraptor ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Saurosuchus ''(1 Male) * ''Exaeretodon ''(2 Males) * ''Pisanosaurus * Panphagia * Chiniquodon * Hyperodapedon * Aetosauroides * Venaticosuchus * Sillosuchus ''(3 males) * ''Probelesodon ''(1 Male) '''Episode 20: Saved as a Dodo' * Dodo (3 Males & 3 Females) * Rodrigues Solitaire (1 Male) * Broad-Billed Parrot (3 Males) Episode 21: Land of Titans * Argentinosaurus ''(18 Male & 18 Female) * ''Giganotosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Buitreraptor * Bonaparteichnium * Neuquenopterus ''Tapejarid (1 Male) * ''Skorpiovenator * Limaysaurus Episode 18: Arctic Dinosaurs * Nanuqsaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Alaskadon (Troodont) (3 Males & 1 Female) * Ugrunaaluk ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Edmontonia (2 Males) * Alaskaraptor ''(Dromaeosaur) (2 Males & 1 Female) * ''Alaskamimus ''(Ornithomimosaur) (1 Female) * ''Alaskadraco ''(Azhdarchid) '''Episode 22:' Treasures in Antarctica * Cryolophosaurus ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Glacialisaurus ''(3 Males & 2 Females) * Falkland Islands wolf (3 Females & 2 Males) * ''Antarctovenator ''(Coelophysid) * ''Hansontitan (Melanorosaur) * Trinisaura ''(1 Male & 1 Female) * ''Antarctoraptor ''(Dromaeosaur) * ''Antarctodactylus ''(Dimorphodontid) * ''Hansonsaurus (Heterodontosaur) * Antarctopelta ''(1 Male) * ''Antarctoposeidon (Titanosaur) * Morrosaurus * Vegavis ''(1 Male) * ''Vegasaurus * Taniwhasaurus Episode 23: Legend of Predator X * Pliosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Juratyrant ''(2 Males) * ''Rhamphorhynchus ''(1 Male) * ''Archaeopteryx ''(1 Male) * ''Aspidorhynchus ''(1 Female) * ''Sciurumimus * Aegirosaurus * Dacentrurus * Compsognathus Episode 24: Giants of Madagascar * Majungasaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Rapetosaurus ''(20 Females & 16 Males) * ''Rahonavis ''(2 males) * ''Mahajangasuchus * Beelzebufo ''(1 Male) * ''Masiakasaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Maevaranosaurus (Ornithopod) * Simosuchus * Voay * Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (1 Male) * Elephant Bird (1 Male) * Plesiorycteropus * Archaeoindris Episode 25: Non-Penguin * Great Auk (8 Males & 8 Females) * Labrador Duck (2 Males & 2 Females) Episode 26: Good Mother Dinosaurs * Maiasaura ''(14 Males & 14 Females) * ''Daspletosaurus ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Bambiraptor * Einiosaurus ''(1 Female) * ''Euoplocephalus * Cimexomys * Montanazhdarcho Episode 27: Crystal Palace Mascot * Iguanodon ''(8 Males & 8 Females) * ''Baryonyx ''(1 Males & 1 Females) * ''Caulkicephalus * Neovenator * Hypsilophodon ''(4 Males & 7 Females) * ''Oplosaurus Episode 28. An Alien World * Anomalocaris ''(1 Male) * ''Hallucigenia '' * ''Opabinia ''(2 Males) * ''Pikaia Episode 29: Seals of the Caribbean * Caribbean Monk Seal (3 Males & 6 Female) * Gould's emerald * Cuban Red Macaw Episode 30: Planet of the Fish * Gogonasus * Dunkleosteus ''(2 Males) * ''Materpiscis '' * ''Onychodus Episode 31: Japanese Predators * Fukuiraptor ''(2 Males & 3 Females) * ''Fukuisaurus ''(2 Males 5 Female) * ''Fukuivenator * Fukuipelta (Ankylosaur) * Fukuititan '' (17 Males 19 Females) * ''Fukuiceratops ''Ceratopsian * ''Koshisaurus * Honshū Wolf (4 Males & 5 Females) Episode 32: Dwarf Dinosaur Island * Balaur ''(2 Males) * ''Telmatosaurus '' * ''Bradycneme * Elopteryx '' * ''Magyarosaurus ''(3 Males) * ''Sapentrusaurus ''(Abelisaur) * ''Struthiosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Zalmoxes * Hatzegopteryx Episode 33: Poster Tadpole * Golden Toad (1 Male) * Black-Crowned Central American Squirrel Monkey Episode 34: South African Tots * Heterodontosaurus ''(1 Male) * ''Massospondylus ''(19 Males & 19 Females) * ''Melanorosaurus ''(19 Males &19 Females) * ''Elliotsaurus ''(Scelidosaur) * Giant ''Kayentapus * Dracovenator '' * ''Syntarsus * Quagga (7 Males & 7 Female) * Bluebuck (7 Males & 8 Female) Episode 35: Giant Mammals * Urtinotherium ''(2 Males & 2 Females) * ''Hyaenodon ''(2 Males & 2 Females) * ''Eusmilus ''(1 Male) * ''Asiatosuchus * Mesonyx * Andrewsarchus ''(1 male & 3 Females) * ''Schizotherium ''(3 Males & 4 Females) * ''Eogrus * Archaeolambda * Irdinavis (Cariamiform) Episode 36: The Golden Toad hops back * Red-eyed tree frog * Spectacled owl * Golden toad * Harlequinn frog * Caiman Episode 37: The Thylacine lives again * Tasmanian devil * kookaburras * Tasmanian emu '''males and 6 females * Goanna * Saltwater crocodile * Thylacine females and 2 male * wedge-tailed eagle * Emu '''Episode 38: Operation-Albertosaurus * Albertosaurus males and 4 females * Hypacrosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus males * Styracosaurus females and 8 males Episode 39: Megalodon is back Great white shark Cetotherium males and 7 males Megalodon males Odobenocetops males and a 5 female Squalodon males and 4 females Dugongs Episode 40-Megalania mania * Megalania males and 1 female * Komodo dragon * Cockatoo * red kangaroos E'pisode 41-Spinosaurus stomps in' * Spinosaurus [ males, 1 female] * Alanqa * Sarcosuchus * Kaprosuchus * Aegyptosaurus males, 6 females Epsiode 42: Mosasaurus marvels * Pteranodon females, 5 males * Mosasaurus males, 1 females * Elasmosaurus males, 5 females * Dromaeosaurus * Ichthyornis Category:Prehistoric Park Characters Category:Reboot